Flashy Flash
|height = 172 cm (5'7½") |weight = 65 kg (143 lbs.) |status = Alive |gender = Male ♂ |weapons = Katana |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 13 |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Kōsuke Toriumi |english = Lex Lang}} Flashy Flash (閃光のフラッシュ, Senkō no Furasshu) is an S-Class Rank 13 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Flashy Flash is a young man with feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his bangs brushed to the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue bodysuit with metallic bracers over his arms and upper chest armor with a long white cape over it. He adorns himself with two eight-pointed stars on either side of his head and on his cape. He has a chain strapped around his waist that holds his sheath and sword in place. Flash Full.png|Full appearance Personality He is a calm and serious man, immediately starting the topic of discussion at the meeting and stopping an argument between Tatsumaki and Metal Bat. He quite arrogant since he often told the heroes who has lower rank than him to step aside for him to handle Mysterious Being because he sees them as weakling. At the same time, he also takes into account of collateral damages when dealing with Mysterious Being. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. While normally arrogant and rude, he did compliment Saitama after witnessing his strength and speed. After secretly witnessing Saitama defeat Garou, he begins to admire him and wishes to train him to hone his skill since he is aware Saitama is incredibly strong but lacks technique. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Flashy Flash appears at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. Although he was at the meeting, he remained quiet for the majority of the meaning. When the Dark Matter Thieves attacked, he left the scene along with other heroes. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Flash appears in I-City where he assists the gathering heroes prepared to fight against Hundred-Eyes Octopus. He uses his powerful speed to rush toward the monster and stabs one of its eyes. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc He meets up with Saitama, who he mistakes for an enemy. He was very surprised when Saitama was able to dodge and counter his extremely quick attacks. They finally get to where the fight with Garou was going on. Along with Darkshine, his true speed and abilities were shown. He left his mark as perhaps one of the fastest characters in the series, but was ultimately defeated. During their attack on Garou, Zombieman states that even the strength of Darkshine and Speed of Flashy Flash would not be enough. Fall of the Hero Association Arc By the time the Hero Association was about to fall, Flash acknowledges Saitama's strength, having been among the few heroes who were still conscious during the conflict with the awakened Garou. Whilst also feeling that Saitama needed a proper teacher in order to show him how to fully hone his strength. Relationships Metal Bat They had limited interactions during the anime and OVA. However, neither of them could get along with one another. In both moments, Flash would instigate a verbal conflict whenever Metal Bat is talking. This usually ends with Flash mocking Metal Bat and Metal Bat's temper escalating the conflict between them. Superalloy Darkshine While there was never a true interaction between the two, Darkshine and Flash are known to be a dangerous combo in battle. The two stood together against Garou alongside Puri Puri Prisoner. Saitama Flash mistook Saitama as a monster and the two had a brief scuffle. After clearing the misunderstanding, the two became acquaintances with one another, with Flash acknowledging Saitama's superior abilities. After being defeated by Garou, Flash was one of the few who regained consciousness and witnessed Saitama defeat Garou. In addition to acknowledging Saitama's strength, Flash decided to teach Saitama some fighting techniques. Abilities and Powers As an S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Flashy Flash is very powerful. He can defeat Demon level monsters without suffering a single injury and according to Superalloy Darkshine, if Garou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. Garou himself admitted that, if the two of them had fought before his evolution, it would have "ended ugly" for him. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Flashy Flash lives up to his name, being incredibly fast to such a degree, that he can move and land multiple attacks in milliseconds. His speed leaves powerful shock waves in his wake. He dispatched Gale and Hellfire, two Disaster Level Demon mysterious beings, who take great pride in their speed, before any of them could understand what had happened. He is the only S-Class hero who managed to dodge at least one of Garou's attacks. Apparently, Flash can move faster than his own reflexes can follow, as he realized Saitama was human only after attacking him and failed to notice Garou had blocked his punches until after the combo had ended. Enhanced Strength: Flash is strong enough to cut through metal, impaling and beheading two robots without effort and with a single hand. Enhanced Durability: Flash was hit a few times by Garou and was able to get up, a feat most of the other heroes were unable to do. Fighting Style Ninjutsu Master: 'According to Zombieman, Flashy Flash is rumored to be one of the S-Class' best in terms of fighting capability. He seems to be an exceptionally skilled swordsman, killing the Hot Rod Brothers before any of them had the chance to react or even notice him. Flash also possesses advanced movement and unarmed combat techniques, proving to be a versatile fighter. *'Flashy Slash (閃光斬, Senkōzan): Flash slashes at the opponent's head. Before Saitama, no one had ever been able to dodge it. *'Flashy Fist' (閃光挙, Senkōken): In only a matter of milliseconds, Flash traverses the distance between himself and the opponent and unleashes a barrage of punches. *'Flowing Shadow Feet' (流影脚, Ryū Ei Kyaku): By moving even faster than usual, Flash creates a series of afterimages which blend together in a blurred band, making it difficult to predict where his next attack will come from. *'Wind Blade Kick' (風刃脚, Fūjin Kyaku): Flash throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip. Equipment Katana: Flashy Flash is wielding a katana with a round guard. He appears to be skilled in using it in combat, as he defeated a Demon-level monster with it. Hero Rating Flashy Flash's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *During a Q&A section of the original webcomic was asked if there was a relation between Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and him, but was never actually answered. References Navigation zh:閃光弗拉休 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Heroes